1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a golfing aid which provides a golfer with means for lining up his shot, whether it be putting or driving, said golfing aid to be worn by the golfer as one would wear a pair of glasses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,268,228 discloses conventional spectacles having apertures on each lens. The purpose of the spectacles is to insure that, when worn by a golfer, the golfer must keep his head down and in correct position to view the ball. The material of which the lenses are fabricated are opaque and, therefore, in the event the golfer moves his head from the correct position, he will lose sight of the ball.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,264,002 is directed to a golf putt alignment device and which discloses a pair of glasses having an opaque line imprinted across the transparent lenses. Also, this patent teaches that a linear element may be placed across the lenses.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,871,104 is related to an alignment sighting device for use in construction. The invention consists of a pair of hollow lenses which are secured in conventional eyeglass frames. Each lens has intersecting horizontal and vertical crosshairs imprinted thereon. The lenses, which are hollow, contain a colored liquid which is used in aligning the work piece at hand; e.g., for either horizontal or vertical alignment purposes, the top of the colored liquid must be brought into precise registration with the horizontal crosshair at which position the horizontal crosshairs will be precisely horizontal.